Side Project: The Day Everything Changed
by music watch
Summary: What if someone else was on that bus too? Drugs, lemons (Probably), various relations n whatnot. Not going to lie, this is just here because I got bored and wanted to try something new. TsukunexHarem OCxMizore
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, I know this story is super rough. I made it on a whim, and was like "Why not post it?" I have no idea where I'm going with this. ANY reviews would be appreciated.

Well, here goes nothing I guess...

* * *

'Well, this should be interesting' he thought as he watched the world go by. This was no ordinary bus, if the speed they were going was any indicator. Not to mention the bus driver. The dude had yellow eyes and was constantly smoking a cigar. 'Oh well, he seems pretty chill' the youth thought as he continued to stare out the window. He quickly began to doze off though, as the events of the last couple of days caught up with him. He only awoke when the bus came to an abrupt stop and his head met the back of the seat in front of him.

He looked up as another kid boarded the bus. 'hmm, he seems like kind of a square' the outcast thought. He watched the exchange between this new kid and the bus driver with great interest since the bus traveled too fast to watch the scenery pass by. He was about to doze off when the new kid spotted him and began to make his way over.  
"Hey, my name's Tsukune. What's your name?" Asked the timid boy as he sat next to the outcast.

"Haku. Nice to meet you." Haku said as he shook Tsukune's hand. "First time going Yokai?"  
"Yeah, is it really that easy to tell?" Tsukune laughed embarrassed  
"I guess. It's my first time too. Do you know much about Yokai?" Haku replied.  
"Ehh, not really. It's supposed to be a big school with a good reputation, but you seem to be the only person on this bus."  
"Yeah, you're the first one I've seen so far, and I've been on this bus for about an hour now. I'm not so certain it's a normal bus either." Haku noted, now staring out the window as the colors blurred outside  
"Oh, is that so. Huh, are you excited for the new school though?" Tsukune asked trying to find something else to talk about.  
"Ehh, not really. Never really was a fan of public school. Supposedly, this one is supposed to be different from other schools but I doubt it. School is school, no matter what way you spin it. Same bullshit, same annoying jocks and preps. Know what I mean?"  
"Uhh, sure I guess. But that doesn't mean you should let that ruin your highschool experience." Tsukune argued.  
"True. I guess we'll have to see how this plays out." Haku replied thoughtfully.

The two students continued to talk and get to know each other, until the bus driver announced that Yokai would be the next stop. As he pulled up the final stop, the two friends picked themselves up and began to march off the bus. "Some advice" The bus driver said just as they were about to step off the bus "This school, isn't like any other school you've ever been to. Keep your wits about you and good luck." He laughed at the expressions on the students faces as he blew smoke from his cigar. Tsukune was already off the bus when Haku called out to him to wait a bit. Haku then turned to the bus driver, "Thanks for the advice. Here's a token of my thanks." He then pulled out a different looking cigar from his pocket and handed it to the driver. "Smoke this sometime if you ever feel stressed or whatever. Peace" and with that Haku stepped off the bus and began to make his way to his new school. He'd already made one friend so far, maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Sooo, tell me what you thought. I know it's not really much at all to go on, but please, anything helps. Depending on the feedback I get I might even continue this story.

Duces.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, Shout out to :  
ttuck666: Thanks for the review!  
Group 935: Thanks for the follow, I must be doing something right.  
Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way. It would be helpful if you could let me know why it was such a waste of your time, although I appreciate the review regardless.

AN: Here's chapter 2, hopefully it'll be better than chapter 1. I'll be finishing up chapter 3 sometime in the near future.

* * *

"Hey Tsukune, is it just me or does this place seem creepy as fuck?" Haku asked as they began to take in their surroundings. "It's definitely not just you." Tsukune replied.

"Damn, it's not even Halloween. What's with this place?"  
"Beats me." Tsukune replied.

The duo began to follow a dirt path into dark woods. As they progressed the two tried to talk about home to keep their minds off the current situation..

"Hey Tsukune"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know about you, but this place is really getting to me. I could really use a stress reliever. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Okay, cool. Hold up a minute while I light this shit then dude." Haku said as he stopped to take something out of his bag. Tsukune turned around to see what his friend was doing. "Aha! I found it!" Haku said as he held up the funny smelling cigar. Tsukune watched unsure of what to do as his new friend began to light the blunt. Haku finnaly got it lit puffing on it a few times, before looking over at Tsukune.  
"Whats up dude?"  
"You smoke?"  
"Yeah? So?"  
"What is that? Is that weed?"  
"So what if it is. Why? Do you not smoke? I was going to offer you a hit but if you don't want some that's cool too. No pressure."  
"You're smoking weed?!" Tsukune began to panic. His parent had warned him about these types of scenarios.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm kinda stressed, and we've got a long way to go. Why not?"  
"Drugs are bad. I thought you were a good person Haku. I was wrong." Tsukune then turned his back on Haku and ran further down the trail. His new friend turned out to be a criminal and he had no idea what his new school would be like. It was all a little too much. Tsukune ran deep into the woods until he was sure Haku was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief and began to continue down the path at a normal pace. As he continued along the path, the lack of company and complete silence were suddenly very evident. The only sound that he could hear was his own footsteps as he traveled deeper into the dark woods. A sudden rustling in the trees broke Tsukune out of his thoughts as he peeked at the dark sky to find the noise. The faint outline of a bat emerged from the treeline above. 'Oh, it was just a bat. See nothing to be afraid of. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay'. He continued the mantra mentally until he was okay to start again when suddenly he was slammed from behind.

Haku was bummed that Tsukune would react that way. 'The kid must be pretty sheltered. Whatever, I gotta go anyways. Might as well take my time and enjoy myself.' Haku thought as he trudged through the woods, blunt in mouth and resolve in mind. As he continued his walk, the blunt began to take effect as he now walked with a spring in his step and whistled a tune. All of a sudden he heard a noise from behind him and stopped dead in his track. He peered deep into the dark woods but was unable to make out anything substantial. 'Must be the weed.' He thought as he returned to his grind. 'This must be some good ass weed then.' He realized with a smile and the spring in his step returned ten fold. He wouldn't let Tsukune running off on him ruin today.

"Owww. Damn, that hurt." Tsukune said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head with one hand and reached out to the ground with the other. Only it wasn't the ground he touched. A soft moan quickly shifted Tsukune's attention from his throbbing head to the thigh his hand had touched. 'Whoa' He turned his focus from his hand placement to the girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked looking up to see who she crashed into. Tsukune couldn't believe it, 'She's beautiful." He thought before remembering where his hand was located and promptly released her thigh. 'Oh god she probably think I'm some kind of pervert!' Tsukune thought with a blush. "Please, it's not what you think! I just reached out, and..." The whole while he was putting distance between them to help prove his point. So caught up with proving his innocence was Tsukune that he didn't even notice the blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" The girl said as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. "Here let me help you with that." She said as she moved closer to clean up the blood when the smell assaulted her nostrils. 'I really shouldn't but, it just smells so good. Maybe just a bit.' She thought as she faced him, inches between their faces.

Meanwhile, Tsukune sat there perplexed as to what she was sniffing. 'Oh god, I hope I don't smell bad.' He thought worriedly, 'I better check just incase.' He thought as he sniffed the air and let out a content sigh, 'Ahh, her hair smells nice'. However the girls hands now gripping the sides of his face snapped his attention back to her. "Sorry, I can't help it, cuz I'm a vampire" She said as she closed in for the kill. 'What?! This girl is weird' Tsukune thought as he felt her teeth penetrate his skin. 'Ow! What the... That actually kind of feels nice...' he thought as she continued to suck his blood.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help myself." She blurted, now leaning back from their previous intimate position. "You bit me!" Tsukune let out 'but... it's actually not that bad' he thought looking down at the bite. "Are you going to Yokai too?" The vampire asked as she began to pick up her things. "Uh, Yeah, it's my first year." Tsukune replied. "That's great, this is mine too." She said as she stood up, her belongings now all tucked into her bag. "I have to ask though, what do you think about Vampires?" Tsukune slowly picked himself up thinking of a friendly response that wouldn't offend his new schoolmate. "Uh, I've never really met one, but they seem nice enough. And if you want to call yourself one, more power to ya." Tsukune said totally unprepared for the vampires reply as she tackled him "Thank you!" She exclaimed now straddling his waist. 'Oh god, please not now' Tsukune thought looking at her sitting on him. "So you think we can be friends then?" She asked totally unaware of Tsukune's growing problem. "Uh, sure. Why not?" He said followed by an awkward laughter. "Awesome! I was worried I wouldn't have any friends here. My name is Moka Akashia, by the way."

"And my name is Tsukune Aono" He said as he looked up at her beaming face. 'She's so hot, I don't even care if she thinks she's a vampire.' "Well, we should probably start heading to school now, don't want to be late for our first day, right?" "Good point, but can you help me with my bike though, it looks like the wheel is bent too far to ride." "Sure thing Moka" Tsukune replied suddenly excited that now he didn't have to walk through the forest alone. 'If all the girls here are this cute, this will be the best school year ever!' Tsukune thought as they walked through the woods.

* * *

Okay, so it could use a little work. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
